


Road Trip

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Finally merging onto 14, Henry sighs happily as he sets cruise control, his hand lightly resting on the wheel. "Finally. With any luck we won't run into any real traffic. I checked last night before I went out and there's no construction delays."

"That's good," Chris says, nodding, settling back, shifted a little towards the window so he can watch Henry. His lover. His boy. "I'm really looking forward to this."

"I'm practically vibrating," Henry admits. "Camping, itself, makes me happy. Having you here, and not having to pretend. It's like a particularly delicious icing on top of a gourmet cake."

"Chocolate?" Chris asks with a grin.

"Chocolate ganache with a hint of raspberry," Henry offers solemnly.

"Mm. My favourite," Chris says, reaching across to place a hand on Henry's knee and give it a squeeze. A squeeze which says how incredibly happy he is to be here. "So, you've been up here before?"

"I have. The family who runs the place are incredibly gracious and welcoming. Two moms, and a pair of kids. They have horses ready for any level of rider, so you just say the word and we'll set you up with the most spirited filly on the ranch," Henry says with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, his hand covering Chris's.

"Not unless you have a burning desire to see me dumped on my ass," Chris says, grinning back.

"Nah, it wouldn't be satisfying yet. You haven't done anything evil domly like to make me want to see that," Henry says with a shrug, his grin growing.

"And I'm not likely to this weekend," Chris says, sliding his hand up the inside of Henry's thigh, "but maybe by the next time we come up."

The sensation of a lover's hand while he does something so mundane as drive, the promise of a "next time," the promise of _this_ time and what is to come when they're alone in the woods has Henry feeling incredibly high on life. He glances at Chris, his smile softening. "I am really, really glad you're here."

"Me too," Chris says, giving Henry's leg another squeeze in lieu of the kiss he really wants to give him. "And I am so incredibly glad I let my agent sign me up for that stunt course."

"I should send them a fruit basket, or chocolates or something. Wouldn't that make them wonder. Or do they know? Your people?" Threading their fingers together, he eases their hands to the crease of his leg, though that's as far as he dares take the initiative.

"God no," Chris blurts out, sliding their hands over the bulge at Henry's groin even as he pretends nothing's going on. " _No one_ knows," he says. 

Henry's entire body opens to Chris, as if touching him there pressed open a secret door. Legs spreading slightly, shoulders back a bit more, he exhales quietly. If Chris isn't making a big deal out of it, neither will he, though arousal is thrumming through him like a speeding train. "I'm out to my family. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." 

"How did they take it?" Chris asks, stroking Henry through his jeans, his hand firm, insistent.

Everything inside of Henry tenses for a moment, just for a moment as the pleasure hits him like the first shot of a particularly delicious drug. His breath catches before he can answer, and when it resumes come faster, but he answers as clearly as he can, caught between driving, the need for more, and pleasing Chris by answering.

"It was rather typical, I think. Or maybe not, it's hard to say, really. My mother says she knew, my father took a while to come around. My brothers spent time explaining how much easier it was going to be to kick my arse and expressing themselves in other hyper-masculine ways. All in all, I've been on the fortunate side of the experience. Oh, _God_ ," he finally gasps.

Chris grins. "Yes?" Giving Henry a rough squeeze through the denim.

Henry laughs and gasps simultaneously, the sound born of humor, pleasure and plain, simple joy from the freedom to be himself. "Feels so good," he finally answers, laughing again and pressing his hand onto Chris's, just for a moment. "Is that what I'm going to call you?" he jokes. "Or my Lord?"

"Hm. My Lord has a nice ring to it," Chris says, laughing too. "But no, I think you can call me sir, when no one else is around, or we're at Citadel." Rubbing a little harder. "How awkward is it going to be if I make you mess these?"

Henry groans, deep and from his balls at the question. "Depends, sir," he answers honestly, "on how soon you're going to make me get out of the car in front of others."

"I'll shield you if it's sooner than later," Chris promises, working Henry harder, nails scraping over the head through the denim. "Want you to come for me."

That's all it takes, really, though Henry hasn't spent a great deal of his time learning orgasm control. What's hard about coming when Chris is murmuring to him, hurting him like this?

The pain is perfect, just sharp enough to tug at that invisible string inside, and Henry spares a short moment to be very glad they're on a somewhat less traveled stretch of road. Hands tightening on the wheel, he arches into Chris hand and cries out, spreading liquid warmth into his boxer briefs and shaking with the release.

"Perfect," Chris murmurs, his own cock throbbing in sympathy. "When we get where we're going and we're finally alone, I'm going to make such use of your mouth," he tells Henry, still stroking him through the aftershocks.

It's almost too much, his eyes closing under the continued assault, but he forces them open again, riding out the last shudder while staring blankly at the road.

Finally he breathes, inhaling deeply and pushing the air back through his lips. He adopts a wide-eyed expression and looks at Chris for a brief moment. "Did I forget that on my limits list?" His immediate mischievous grin belies his words. 

Chris growls a little, swatting Henry playfully on the leg. "It's either that or I jack off and come all over your ass," he says casually, eyes sparkling once again.

And with that, with more proof of Chris's good nature, Henry decides to turn the tables just a little bit. "I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth. To feel the weight of it and taste the salt of it on my tongue. I can _feel_ it throbbing against the back of my throat and it's making me hot all over again."

Chris's cock fills that last bit, straining hard against the zipper of his jeans, and he shakes his head, hot and amused. "Tease."

"Truth," Henry answers with a grin, though whether he's answering Chris's accusation or supporting his own dialog isn't clear.

Chris laughs. "You might regret that," he teases back, smiling over at Henry.

"You know, I don't doubt that. But I've been expecting consequences since I met you, I've been so reckless. I just didn't expect them to come directly from you." Henry's expression settles into a somewhat bedazzled smile. "I swear, I can't believe I'm sharing sexy banter openly with the sexiest, most beautiful man I've ever met."

"Yeah." Chris thinks that through, letting out a long breath. "I feel the same way. It seems like it should be harder after all the time I've spent keeping everything so locked down, but I guess that just speaks to this being right."

"I feel the same way," Henry murmurs, turning to look at him for an instant, then looking back at the road. "Like everything I've been doing has just been leading here. I mean, I knew someday--or I'd hoped at least--that it wouldn't always be paid professionals."

"How did you think it would happen?" Chris asks. "Or when? Did you have an idea?"

Henry shakes his head immediately and firmly. "Had no idea. Never let myself fantasize. I just figured . . . no one goes their whole life _only_ paying for it, right? Even leading men."

Chris laughs. "I'd hope not," he says, shaking his head at the both of them. "But I have to confess. I think I was pretty resigned to it."

"I thought I'd gotten pretty immune to seeing people I know at Citadel, or faces I recognized at least. But when I saw you last night . . . it's like my whole sordid house staff life flashed in front of me. And then I flashed on you being there with a girl and me meeting a male dom. . . I didn't start to consider the possibilities until you said male three stripe and I'd never been so glad to see anyone there in my ten years."

Chris nods. "Yeah. I'm not sure what I thought when I first saw you. There was this moment of pure panic and then wondering if you were dominant or there with a woman. And my senses kept telling me at your place that you were gay or at least into men and I thought I caught a flash of submissiveness here and there, but I spend so much of my time going out of my way not to react to signals I get from people and you were so skittish, sorry," he flashes Henry a smile. "I thought my radar was completely fucked up."

Henry's quiet for a few moments, then he smiles. "Then my super powers were working."

Giving him a nudge with his shoulder, Henry shifts in his seat, the once warm spot now damp and cold. Still, his cock is responding to Chris's nearness again already. "I couldn't help but respond to you, but I was doing everything in my power to throw you off."

The thought that they could have missed out on this, on being together... there's a sense of loss, of almost bereavement, that still strikes Chris to the core. "I thought I was protecting myself," he murmurs, then exhales heavily. "Let's talk about something else. Especially now that we aren't being idiots anymore," he adds with a smile.

"Tell me what kind of dom you are. What I have to look forward to. I've experienced . . . well, not that much, to be honest. I've sort of stuck with the same basic things with the same few doms. Tell me what you like," Henry coaxes, still aware of the slight stickiness in his shorts when he moves.

"I like things rough," Chris says, starting off slowly. "I like humiliation - the kind where you make a boy do something he's reluctant to admit he wants, not the worthless piece of shit kind - and spanking, belts, beatings, pushing limits. I won't punish for the heck of it but I also won't go out of my way to avoid it either. I want what I want when I want it."

Humiliation and pushing limits. Two things Henry wouldn't have thought could be sexy to him until a moment ago. "I like rough. I like being pushed around and physically bullied," he admits. "Humiliation and limit pushing . . . those aren't things that have ever been on my radar. Belts, however? You've been reading my checklist . . . "

"No, but I'd like to," Chris says, shifting so he's leaning against the door, his eyes locked on Henry. "I also like anal play. Fucking, fisting, dildos, plugs."

And Henry shudders, the energy generated from that simple sentence starting at his toes and tightening slowly all the way up to the top of his head. He swallows hard, trying to find words, but he finally just ends up nodding.

"Tell me what you let you the in-house dominants do to you," Chris says. "You said no cocks but I assume you let them use other things?"

"Yes, sir," Henry murmurs, unsurprised that his voice is fully of husky need. "My sessions usually consisted of some type of anal play followed by floggings or beatings of some sort." Stopping to clear his throat, he licks his lips, remembering. "Sometimes there was formal. 'Training' sessions in a matter of speaking. But there was always this sense of . . . I don't know, that I was calling the shots."

"Because you were paying for it," Chris says. It's not a question. Not really.

"Yeah," he agrees, glancing over at him. "I mean, I understand the whole 'sub is really in control with safewords' and all that, but this was different. I clearly don't have to explain, though," he adds with a smile.

Chris shakes his head. He totally gets it. "I want you to get tested this week."

"First thing, Monday," Henry says with a sudden huge grin.

Chris grins back. "Good boy." He glances around them. "Not much traffic up here. How much longer?"

"Do you doms even know what you do to us when you throw around that whole 'good boy' thing?" Henry asks with a shake of his head. "About two hours. We're actually way ahead of schedule. I may have sped a bit when you were driving me out of my mind."

"I don't usually throw it around, but yeah, I think we know," Chris grins. "I don't suppose there's anywhere we can pull off and have a little privacy?"

Immediately the hair on Henry's arms stand up straight and his stomach does a half-gainer with a flip before it settles into a bubbling well of need. "I'm sure I can find some place," he murmurs, veering off right away onto an obscure side road. Plenty of room to park under a tree for shade, and nothing around but cows.

Chris waits until they've come to a standstill, but just barely, before he's out of the SUV and around the driver side, away from the road, waiting for Henry.

Chris's eagerness goes straight to Henry's cock. Heart pounding, breath coming faster, he slips from the car, ready for almost anything. He thinks.

Chris is so hard. Aching. His erection pressed rigid against his zipper. "I want your mouth," he tells Henry, leaning back against the side of SUV.

"Out here in front of God and everyone?" Henry wonders aloud, but he's moving anyway, working at Chris's fly and dropping to his knees simultaneously. His mouth is watering, and the possible exposure? That just makes it all the better.

"Everyone meaning the cows?" Chris jokes, the words disappearing into a soft gasp at the sight of Henry on his knees in front of him.

Henry smiles, but he doesn't bother answering. He's too busy taking a mouthful of Chris's beautiful, huge, delicious cock. He groans as the first drops of passion bathe his tongue, grabbing handfuls of blue jean so he can let loose, attacking Chris with pent up need.

Chris groans, his head going back, his hands sliding into Henry's dark hair. Murmuring his approval in soft, ragged tones.

The approval is everything he'd always hoped for, meaning more to him then all the praise he's received for the last ten years. Though he doesn't believe that house staff had lied to him or offered false praise, there's a sincerity flowing from Chris that means the world. And with that thought Henry decides he's thinking way too much. Glancing up at Chris, and then closing his eyes, he concentrates on making this the best blow job his lover (his _lover_ ) has ever had.

Hands tightening in Henry's hair, Chris pushes deeper, groaning again as he feels Henry's lips press tight against his groin.

He can't breathe. He _is_ gagging, and he couldn't care less. Henry sucks hard, drawing back only so he can sink down again and take Chris to the base again. He's not entirely sure how he's doing it, but it's working and he doesn't care about the mechanics. He just wants more, and he wants to give more, and he groans around him when once again he's nuzzling against Chris's body.

It's such a simple act. A boy on his knees, Chris's cock shoved down his throat. One that's been done hundreds of times before. Except that this time it's _his_ boy on his knees. His boy taking his cock. The thought's such a heady one that Chris only manages a half dozen thrusts before he's coming, hot and thick, spilling down Henry's throat.

It's a surprise, but a welcome one, and Henry embraces the choke and frantic swallow that comes with Chris's release. There's a rock in his knee, a hot breeze on the back of his neck, and he's never been happier than he is in this moment.

"Fuck," Chris breathes, collapsing back against the side of the car. He chuckles. "I swear I'll last longer once I get used to this."

Pulling back and trying hard not to gasp too loudly, Henry props himself up hands to thighs and just breathes. The words though, they play through his mind and he finally smiles, looking up when he can finally speak. "I like being the reason you come apart."

Chris laughs. "Then just wait til the first time I fuck you," he says with a smile, holding his hand out to Henry.

The heat starts in Henry's belly and spreads outward, his body actually contracting as if Chris is already there, already pushing in. He shivers, then regains his smile. "Believe me, sir, I can barely stand myself I'm so excited."

Chris helps Henry to his feet and into his arms, kissing him thoroughly. "With our history, we could probably go ahead," god knows Citadel staff is tested all the time and if Henry hasn't been fucked and Chris hasn't gone without condoms.... "But anticipation's good too, yeah?"

Leaning against him, his head landing on Chris's shoulder for a moment, Henry sighs, finally nodding. "I suppose," he says with a chuckle. "Though I must admit last night I dreamed of it. We were in front of the campfire on our sleeping bags."

"Mm." Chris groans, the image suddenly right there, clear in his head. "How was it?"

The hair rises on the back of Henry's neck and he smiles, his expression a little dreamy. "It was amazing."

Chris nods, his cock throbbing despite the fact he's just come. It's going to take every last crumb of willpower he has to hold out until next weekend like planned. "Get back in the car," he says, smiling and swatting Henry on the ass.

"Back in the car," Henry repeats, nodding, but the swat to his ass has him wanting more and he hesitates for a moment. "I like that," he murmurs, "just in case there's any question."

"Maybe that's what you'll get in front of the fire instead," Chris says, going back around to the other side of the car.

It takes a deep breath of air that's just beginning to smell like pine for Henry to recenter himself. Climbing into the car, he eases back into motion before glancing over at Chris. "You're bad for my control."

"Should I behave myself?" Chris asks with a grin. "Go back to treating you like one of my mates?"

"With all due respect to your boss status . . . over my dead body!" Henry sputters, giving him a wink when he's through and pulling back onto the road.


End file.
